but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Nimue
The Verdant Princess of Avalon Nimue is a very unique kind of plant Spirit, a Dryad given extraordinary power and sentience due to countless coincidences being placed atop one another. She is still very young and she manifests in a very childlike form but her true form is a single flower that's roots reach into every corner of her home island of Avalon. Abilities and Skills She is still incomplete both psychically and mentally but is slowly maturing with each passing day. The full extent of her power, and the potential limits of them, remain unknown. As a Dryad Nimue also possess the ability to conjure, manipulate and grow plantlife on both a large and small scale, but this power is still unstable and is prone to mishaps. Only truly working as intended when she is summoned by Ril's Magic, who can aid her in fine tuning her power. As a familiar of Ril Veius she also possesses an emphatic link with him. This grants her the ability to sense his general whereabouts, well-being and emotional state. It also makes it particularly easy for mana to flow from one to another, which is very necessary for her as she requires Ril in order to gain the mana she needs to sustain herself. Appearance and Personality She possesses the limitations of a Spirit, bound to her real form which is a small flower within the Garden of Avalon. Her roots are by no means small however, going trough the entirety of Avalon and granting her awareness of everything that goes on within their vicinity (with the only real limitation being how many places she can focus her attention towards at a time). She can also create a humanoid body (tied to her real bodies roots at all times) which she uses to make interacting with people easier. This shape of this humanoid form seems to reflect her mental maturity, as she takes the form of a humanoid child whose body and "clothes" are all made of plant material (this body has slowly been getting larger and more adult like as time has passed since her "birth"). The hair and dress of this body are composed of purple petals while her legs end in dark roots. The skin is a much more pale purple and has the texture of a smooth plant stem, while her eyes have the same azure blue color as those of Ril. Her behavior however seems to match the maturity of her appearance. She behaves like a curious and mischievous child, often pulling pranks and playing with other peoples things. Nimue, whenever possible, jumps at the chance to get Ril's attention and play with him, it is rare for her to be seen away from him unless he is outside of Avalon or deep into his work. The Birth of Nimue What started off as a failed project to gain control over the Dungeon Heart's Corruption quickly became Ril's place of respite. He cared for that flower to an almost unnerving degree - pouring all his feelings both positive and negative into taking care of the first plant he ever planted in his garden. He whined, laughed, cried and blew his top all in front of one little flower, finding comfort in how it - unlike some others - would always listen to him. But a flower, even one cared for with gratuitous amounts of magical fertilizers and small amounts of blood mixed into the soil, is still only a plant. It could not respond to him. He was aware that the comfort he got was a one sided one that bordered on insanity and he never allowed himself to get too irrational. But then he lost sleep over his faith in the people around him got shaken. After Hongshir and Henry left the Dungeon, seeing how closely Herveus' bond with Falya went left Ril distraught and filled with anxiety. Then he remembered a passage in a book he read about a "Familiar Ritual". The book was damaged and he could not read some of the text but it was there - a way for him to communicate with a creature he normally could not. A way to form a bond with a being that would definitely not leave him. One sleepless night drawing a complex magical array without anyone knowing then resulted in the forming of a Familiar Bond and the "birth" of Nimue. The flow of power moving into the already outstanding vessel was the final thing required for the dryad to be born. The Familiar of Ril Veius As mentioned above, Nimue is greatly affected by the Familiar Bond she has with Ril Veius and she greatly affects him in turn. The emphatic link the two posses grants Nimue the ability to feel how Ril feels about people or things and this has an impact on her behavior towards certain things. So far, she has shown a great dislike for people or things who instill negative emotions in Ril, such as his bouts with the Horned Reaper or his visits to the Temple of Fear. Her behavior towards things Ril likes however...Category:NPC Category:Spirits Category:Avalon Category:Summoning